femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Suzanne Dunne (A Sister's Revenge)
Suzanne Dunne (Brooke Burns) was the main villainess of the 2013 Lifetime film A Sister's Revenge. History Not much is revealed about Suzanne's past, but a key fact about Suzanne was that she was very close to her sister Ariel growing up. Their bond was more than likely related to their abusive father, who Suzanne attempted to kill after seeing him assault Ariel. The act led to Suzanne spending some time in a mental asylum. Some time later, Suzanne was devastated when Ariel committed suicide, and blamed her ex boyfriend Michael Miller, who broke up with her after she got pregnant and had an abortion. To aid her in her quest for revenge, Suzanne enlisted a man named Jimmy for help. Events Suzanne began her scheme by getting a hostess job at the bar Michael ran after running one of his waitresses off the road while she was biking. After this, she starts seducing Michael by faking car trouble so he has to drive her home. Later, when Michael's co-workers go out to a strip club, Suzanne shows up and drugs Michael's drink. She takes him to a hotel room, where she records them as they have sex. The next morning, she leaves him handcuffed to the bed. Later on, Suzanne blackmails Michael, forcing him to pay her off to avoid her outing their affair to his wife Catherine. She also sabotages his restaurant and becomes his wife's personal trainer as a means of toying with him. It comes to a head when she reveals to Catherine Michael's withdrawal of the blackmail money from their account under the guise of being a bank worker. Fed up, Michael hires a PI and finds out about Suzanne's past and her relation to Ariel, who he remembers. He meets up with Suzanne to apologize and offers to apologize to Ariel for hurting her, causing Suzanne to break down and reveal that Ariel killed herself. Michael asks what he can do, and Suzanne says he can suffer like he made Ariel suffer. Michael later discovers matches in his infant son's crib and angrily confronts Suzanne at the gym she works at, knowing she put them there. During the confrontation, Jimmy arrives and pushes Michael away from her. Later, Suzanne breaks into Michael's house again to poison their tea with antifreeze, which Catherine drinks when she returns home. Suzanne frames Michael for the crime and he is arrested. After he is released, he goes to stay with a friend while Suzanne goes to his house and lures Catherine outside with a flower bouquet at the front door. She knocks Catherine out with a tire iron, ties her up, and kidnaps their son. She then calls Michael and tells him to meet up with her at the restaurant, threatening to kill his son if he calls the police.When Michael gets there, Suzanne forces him to record a confession to poisoning Catherine. But afterwards, Suzanne decides instead to kill Michael and make it look like a suicide, which Jimmy objects to. While she's distracted yelling at Jimmy, Michael grabs the gun. As he and Suzanne struggle, the gun goes off and kills Suzanne. Trivia * Suzanne Dunne is similar to Jane Parker from A Sister's Secret; both were scorned women who hatched revenge plots against the ex-lovers of their respective siblings, believing them responsible for their sibling's suicide. * A year prior, Brooke Burns appeared in the film A Star for Christmas ''as villainess Skylar St. Jean. She also appeared as redeemed villainess Jan Lambert in 2005's ''Single White Female 2: The Psycho, as well as appearing as the evil Bonnie Galinetti on CSI: Miami. Gallery screenshot_02burns.jpg screenshot_11burns.jpg screenshot_09burns.jpg screenshot_04burns.jpg screenshot_06burns.jpg screenshot_07burns.jpg screenshot_08burns.jpg screenshot_10burns.jpg screenshot_01burns.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sibling Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Waitress Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased